


To The Future

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Future Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Spangles:it's been 25 years since the avengers broke upnot a therapist:and how do you feel about that?Spangles:like there's this hole inside me and it's been there since it happenednot a therapist:then why the hell did you break up??





	To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've? Been? Away for awhile? Sooorryyyy people- new job, getting strep, general feeling like the world's ending, no wifi... you know how it is
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Intooooooducing.... *drumroll*
> 
> **not a therapist:** Sam Wilson

**Spangles** : it's been 25 years since the avengers broke up

**not a therapist** : and how do you feel about that?

**Spangles** : like there's this hole inside me and it's been there since it happened

**not a therapist** : then why the hell did you break up??

**Spangles** : your name is very accurate

**not a therapist** : i like to tell it how it is babe

 

**Hawkass** : :)

**imacat** : don't talk to me

**Hawkass** : :'(

**imacat** : barton

**Hawkass** : :''((

**imacat** : that really shouldn't be working

**Hawkass** : :')

**imacat** : i'm still mad at you

**Hawkass** : :''''((

**imacat** : but i'm less mad then i was then

**Hawkass** : :D

 

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : WHAT IS THIS I HEAR OF EVERYONE 'BREAKING UP'???!

**Iron ore** : thor you were literally gone for 25 years

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : A YEAR

**Iron ore** : a year in asgard is 25 here

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : you humans are so smol

**Iron ore** : wtf thor

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : MY JANE HAS ASSURED ME THAT EVERYTHING WOULD REMAIN THE SAME

**Iron ore** : and that's why engineering geniuses are smarter than astro physicists

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : i understand why now everyone has broken up

**Iron ore** : HEY

 

**Plain Jane** : DARCY

**D-D-D-Darcy** : don't talk to me

**Plain Jane** : aw BABE PLS

**D-D-D-Darcy** : no

**D-D-D-Darcy** : and don't you pout at your phone

**D-D-D-Darcy** : it may have been 25 yrs here

**D-D-D-Darcy** : but its only been 365 days in asgard

**Plain Jane** : i'm not pouting

**D-D-D-Darcy** : course you're not

**Plain Jane** : okay now i'm pouting

**D-D-D-Darcy** : LALALALALA

**Plain Jane** : wtf Darce

**D-D-D-Darcy** : I CANT HERE YOU LALALALALA

**Plain Jane** : …

**Plain Jane** : *hear

**D-D-D-Darcy** : WEEHAWKEN DAWN

**D-D-D-Darcy** : GUNS DRAWN

**Plain Jane** : what

**D-D-D-Darcy** : omg you're like steve and thor now

**D-D-D-Darcy** : SO behind on present culture now

**D-D-D-Darcy** : okay i forgive you for being gone for twenty-fucking-five years

**D-D-D-Darcy** : but only because i'm finding this slightly hilarious

 

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : i mean it's not as though i did not have fun freezing my ass off in antarctica

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : but i did not have fun freezing my ass off in antarctica

**salt and Pepper** : oh hi bruce

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : hey

**salt and Pepper** : so you were in antarctica for 25 years?

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : for about an ⅛ of my time yeah

**salt and Pepper** : Discover anything fun at least?

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : yeah- the big guy helped even

**salt and Pepper** : aw that's nice

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** :you're not still upset at me right?

**salt and Pepper** : of Course not

**salt and Pepper** : but you still owe me $25 for added tax

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** :you know what i'm not even question that

**salt and Pepper** : good- your time in antarctica was not spent in vain

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : i'm glad you think so

**salt and Pepper:** soooo

**salt and Pepper:** think you can help me bring the gang back together?

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : pepper potts, I can't for the life of me thing of a more difficult and heart-wrenching task

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : I'm in

**salt and Pepper** : Yay!:D

 

 

 

_To Be (theoretically) Continued_

**Author's Note:**

> mebbe update next saturday?


End file.
